Legislation and regulation in many countries and states mandates call recording for banks, insurance companies, trading houses and other financial institutions. Since mobile telephones are increasingly being used for communications in such institutions, it has become highly desirable, and in some cases necessary, to provide efficient and effective recording of calls and communications made using telecommunications networks.
An example of such regulation is the regulation set by the UK's Financial Services Authority, which requires that all calls and all electronic communications sent to and from the mobile telephones belonging to those employees of Financial Institutions that trade in shares and wholesale financial products be recorded and stored for a minimum of 6 months. Since these records may need to be used as evidence in criminal prosecutions, the storage system must ensure that the recordings are secure and tamper-proof. Calls and electronic communications that can not be recorded must not be allowed.
It may also be desirable to record mobile telephone calls for forensic, crime prevention or other purposes. Although recent financial regulation has highlighted the need for telephone call recording, there are of course numerous reasons why recording and subsequent checking or monitoring of calls and other communications may be advantageous.
A common requirement of call recording solutions is that mobile usage charges be attributed to the mobile subscriber's post-pay price plan, thus leaving the customer's charging structure unchanged.
Known call recording solutions have typically fallen into two categories: network-based (mobile phone agnostic) recording and mobile client-based (network agnostic) recording. Both types of system suffer from inherent drawbacks. These mobile call and SMS recording solutions are commonly offered by third-party system integrators, i.e. systems which integrate with conventional telecommunications networks.
In the network based system, complications occur when roaming or when communications are instigated between external mobile telephones and telephones comprising part of a private branch exchange or PBX. Roaming is particularly problematic since many networks do not provide the functionality that allows for efficient recording, or if they do, complicated agreements are required between network operators in order to implement such functionality at the local level.
Additionally, it has been common, either intentionally to circumvent the recording systems or otherwise, for users to replace the SIM in their handsets with another SIM. The system which may be configured to record only those communications associated with a particular SIM, may no longer record these communications.
Two fundamental issues have meant that it is not currently possible for network operators to offer a network-based (mobile phone agnostic) solution.
Firstly, the recordal of Mobile Originating (MO) SMS is not possible without the necessary SMSC functionality. Additionally, Mobile Terminating (MT) SMS is not possible without deploying “SMS Home Network Routing”.
Secondly, the requirement to record MO calls whilst roaming is not possible without Customised Application for Mobile network Enhanced Logic (CAMEL) service capability. It is possible to prevent the mobile subscriber from roaming onto any Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) that does not support CAMEL. Whilst this approach might not be too restrictive in most European countries, this approach severely restricts roaming opportunities in North America and entirely removes all roaming opportunities in China.
As a result of the SMS issues, it is necessary to employ a mobile client-based system to perform SMS recording. The alternative option of not provisioning SMS services on mobile subscriptions for financial institutions is highly undesirable.
Various client-based solutions may address the above issues, but carry inherent problems of their own. Indeed most of the mobile call and SMS recording solutions being offered by third-party system integrators are entirely mobile client-based (network agnostic) solutions. In the main, these solutions are not entirely without flaw and the user experience is often poor.
In a known client based system, a client installed on the mobile device records each conversation through use of the devices internal microphone or other means. Typically, the stored conversation may then be forwarded to a remote storage server using a data connection on the device. This is undesirable for a number of reasons, including the high use of data bandwidth, which is particularly relevant when roaming. Additionally, the SIM of the user may commonly be transferred to another handset. This handset may not have the client installed and so call recording may no longer be possible. Further, client-based systems must be redesigned for each handset type, in fact some handsets may not allow clients to access key systems required in order to effectively record conversations.
Another known client-based call recording system is described in WO2009/068861, WO2011/001171 and WO2011/107806, for which the applicant is Compliant Phones Ltd (CPL). The CPL system comprises an electronic call centre or gateway. A client on the device intercepts outbound calls and instead dials an access number. Once connected to the call centre, the client transmits the originally dialled number to the call centre which connects the call. The call centre then intercepts the communication and stores it as it routes the communication, thereby acting as a ‘middle man’.
There is a need for a system and method for recording communications for a particular user or group of users. Preferably, the recordal should not be affected by roaming, SIM replacement or removal and should not affect current charging structures.